The invention relates to a linear actuator with an electric drive device which comprises a stator and a rotor, wherein the stator is arranged in a fixed location in a drive housing and the rotor is mounted for rotary motion relative to the stator and designed for providing a rotary movement, and with a transmission arrangement which is arranged coaxial with an axis of rotation of the drive device and which is designed for converting the rotary movement of the rotor into a linear movement, wherein a threaded spindle of the transmission arrangement is non-rotatably connected to the rotor and positively coupled in the axial direction to a spindle nut slidably accommodated in the drive housing and connected to a torque tube, wherein the torque tube is mounted rotatably and slidably relative to the threaded spindle and extends along the axis of rotation, and wherein the rotor has a recess which is designed for accommodating the threaded spindle, the spindle nut and the torque tube.
From U.S. Pat. No. 7,541,707 B2, an electrically driven actuator is known in which a spindle drive comprising a threaded spindle and a spindle nut placed thereon are located in a central recess of a rotor of an electric motor designed as a hollow-shaft motor, the rotor being rotatably mounted relative to a stator which surrounds the rotor. For the rotatable mounting of the rotor relative to the stator, bearing means which can be designed as ball bearings are provided in opposite end regions of the rotor. A first bearing means is located in a first end block and a second bearing means is located in a second end block arranged at a distance from the first end block, with a protective sleeve in which the stator of the electric motor is accommodated and which is designed for a mechanical connection of the first and second end blocks extending between the end blocks.